


(i'll never be more than) a wolf at your door

by gnx (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Pre-Season/Series 05, Scerek Plus Fanwork Festival, Scerek Week 2016, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/gnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"they're holding the wedding in a small chapel just outside of beacon hills, huddled in the trees on a curve of the main road."</p><p>a wedding + a love story told in snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'll never be more than) a wolf at your door

they're holding the wedding in a small chapel just outside of beacon hills, huddled in the trees on a curve of the main road. allison wants to catch the last snowy weeks of march, the contrast between the crisp white of winter and the splash of color in the woods, where spring is slowly coming to life with its blood-red berries and green leaves and lively little flowers.

(it reminds derek of new beginnings, the fairy-tale kind that no one deserves more than allison and lydia; allison with her pained smiles and shivering hands, lydia with the way she can't seem to wipe the terrified look from her eyes. so if there's a content feeling spreading in derek's chest whenever he watches scott brim with pride for them, nobody needs to know.)

 

the planning needs to be rushed, in the end. they send out the invitations early in february, simple cards with gold-painted edges and a _you're cordially invited to allison argent and lydia martin's wedding celebration_ printed in neat cursive on the front.

(sometimes derek catches himself thinking _aren't they a little too young?_ , but he's beginning to realize maybe he's just a little too _old_ , too old to remember what actually being young fees like, too burdened with a lifetime of mistakes. and it can't be the same warmth that allison and lydia have between them pooling in his stomach when scott smiles at him and his cheeks dimple. it couldn't.)

 

it's a testimony to how big scott's pack is that he has wolves spread all over the world, waiting to be called back. well, some of them are wolves.

isaac, attached as he is, comes home first, right after they tell him the news. he flies in from france back in january to help scott write his man-of-honor speech, riding on the high of a single e-mail.

kira and malia are second – they pull up in beacon hills a month before the wedding for the bachelorette parties, holding hands and grinning wide and free for the first time in what seems like forever.

then there's jackson, who's the most reluctant out of all of them. he comes through from london and holds himself awkwardly at first, but he still buries his head in lydia's shoulder and desperately clings to her when she greets him back. he shares a somewhat tense one-armed hug with danny, and gives scott a small, grateful smile that reads _thank you for keeping them safe_.

(jackson's made the connection – scott's pack is only as big, as endurable, as scott's own heart, and it's already so full it's fit to burst. derek should just be glad scott can still find a place in there for him after everything they've been through, but he can't shake the bitterness that floods his thoughts when he thinks of what _more_ he could have.)

 

when allison and lydia practice their vows, they keep them clean from anything that isn't mundane, standard; not one hint of the lives they've been leading, of the sort of memories they want to forget and can't, but lydia still fights back tears when she says _in sickness and in health_ and allison's voice wavers slightly at _'till death do us part_.

(most of the time, it slips people's minds that allison and scott haven't always been _alive_ in the truest sense of the word, that their life lines are more like a sequence of stutters, hiccups in a transmission. it doesn't slip _everyone's_ mind, though, because there's still isaac, who keeps throwing them lingering looks, not just like his heart still jumps at the sight of them, but also like he understands why their faces go blank sometimes, like they speak a common language in memories of freezing water and being in a state so dream-like that it might as well have been death; and there's still boyd and erica, too, who'll curl up with scott and allison and isaac when they need it and find words to say where nothing would come out of derek's mouth, nothing encouraging, nothing _meaningful_. because derek's been _under_ , too, but it'll never be something he can talk about.)

 

while everyone else is busy choosing flowers and fabrics for the venue to pay attention, stiles sneaks in to lay layers on layers of herbs and ashes in the hall.

(it's not paranoia, it's a precaution, derek knows, and they can never be too careful. when he locks eyes with stiles across the chapel and nods at him, it's a mutual agreement – if scott's finally allowed himself a tentative break, they'll let him have it, but the two of them can't drop their guards down, not even for this.)

 

when they plan the seating arrangements, scott gathers the whole pack around a table the way he does when they're drafting strategies or contingency plans. that makes the whole thing seem more serious than it actually is – and for the most part it's just tedious. still, when stiles brings out the chess board and danny has spreadsheets printed out, they all have to admit to be at least a little bit amused.

(but they also have to be careful, so they don't bring up dangerous topics while trying not to seat mortal enemies together – more literally in this case than others. there are still some people derek won't sit next to if he can help it, a thought he tries not to dwell on, now that everyone's in a state of relative peace, but that doesn't mean he's not relieved when scott pencils his name next to derek's on one of danny's print-outs. not just _relieved_ , his stomach is already flopping at the idea of _sharing this memory_ with scott, but he doesn't want to let it show. he swallows around the lump in his throat and forces out a smile that's a little too genuine.)

 

they book the sheriff to officiate the wedding. he tries to turn them down at first, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck and saying something about how this is too big and wow, are they sure they want him to do it?, but he gives in when lydia's lip trembles and stiles and malia use their combined maid-of-honor/ring bearer forces on him.

(he really gives in when chris and melissa smile their sad smiles at him and when scott tells him, away from the others but close enough that derek can hear, _don't worry, you won't let them down. you've already done_ so much.)

 

kira and malia help allison and lydia design their wedding gowns. it's lydia who does most of the actual designing and fleshing out of the silhouettes, malia brings out the lace patterns, and the dresses turn out to be elegantly simple, light and delicate.

(kira and allison add their own touch, a light play on symbolism as they know it – a red string knotted in the trains of the dresses, two small silver arrows crossed at the crest of their necklines, and finally, a richly colored red rose pinned at the breast of allison's dress. when she wears it for the first time at the rehearsal, it becomes clear - the rose is for her heart, steadily beating in her chest. she doesn't have much to show for it, usually – her skin never changed its sickly, pale color after, but now, with the rose like fresh blood on her chest, she finally looks like a conqueror, a _hunter_ , again. derek has never been prouder of his semi-alliance with the argents, now that he knows how they can _survive_.)

 

when the big day finally comes, after allison and lydia have exchanged vows and rings and lives, before scott and malia are set to give their speeches, derek sinks back in his chair and, in the midst of everyone around shedding a quiet (or loud, in stiles' case) tear or two, he thinks to himself and wonders why he doesn't feel the ache of a bone-deep anger anymore like he has for so, so long, why these people suddenly matter so much.

(he realizes what he feels is this – he's _happy_ for them, relieved that they've found and kept each other. they're a part of him now, and he's a part of them, too; friends, _packmates_. he looks at scott and allows himself a shaky exhale. in a sudden feat of bravery, he reaches for scott's hand where it rests on his knee next to him and gives it a shy squeeze. scott looks up at him, expression open – there's that crease in his eyebrows that means he's confused, but it smooths out almost immediately and scott grins, lacing their fingers and squeezing back. derek immediately feels lighter. a smile breaks out on his face, there's a laugh coming at the base of his throat. maybe this can be a new beginning for them, too.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> like idk how i feel abt this one?? canon is kinda foggy to me atm, but i hope you liked it well enough! (come talk to me on [tumblr](www.gee-nx.tumblr.com), i'm lonely)


End file.
